Golden Gate Park
Golden Gate Park is a large rectangular urban park situated between the Panhandle Park and the Pacific Ocean in San Francisco, California, USA. It consists of one thousand and seventeen acres of land open to the public. Going from East to West it is over 5 kilometers long and from North to South it is about 1 kilometer wide. The park is bound by the Great Highway & Pacific Ocean on the west side, Fulton Street on the north side, Lincoln Way on the south side and by Stanyan and Fell Street as well as the Panhandle Park on the east side. Within the grounds of the park are two stadiums, a conservatory, a Japanese Tea Garden, a botanical garden, lakes and a golf course. 'Charmed' Throughout the course of Charmed, Golden Gate Park has been the location of various notable events. Most of the events that took place were magical and demon related. Significant events taking place in Golden Gate Park were: Andy Trudeau is Attack by the Wendigo In 1999 Piper Halliwell was attacked by a magical beast known as the Wendigo, unbeknownst to the Halliwells and Andy Trudeau, the Wendigo who attacked Piper was a woman posing as an FBI agent, Ashley Fallon. When Andy decided to go to Golden Gate Park to investigate, Ashley told him she would come with him. In the park, night falls and Ashley transformed into the Wendigo and attacked Andy knocking him unconscious. As Ashley was preparing to cut Andy's chest open to remove his heart, the Charmed Ones showed up and launched a flare to scare Ashley away from Andy. Piper showed up as a Wendigo as well creating confusion as to which Wendigo was Ashley. As a flare was launched at her, Piper froze it, revealing who the Ashley was. Prue then moved the flare to Ashley with her power, melting Ashley's heart of ice, destroying her. Upon her destruction, Piper returned to her normal state. Season 1, The Wendigo The Halliwell Sisters Bring Their Past Selves to the Park After casting a spell to Unbind a Bond when a Warlock known as Nicholas attacks the sisters, the Halliwell women end up in 1975. They try to warn their mother, Patty, not to make an agreement with the warlock; but when they arrive in Halliwell Manor, they confront Grams but she believes they are warlocks after her grandchildren and she blasts them out of the house with her Telekinesis. However, the sisters return and take little Prue and little Piper to Golden Gate Park in order to try to figure something out. At the park the sisters try to train the young ones to use their powers effectively in case they have to use them on Nicholas, however, the police show up and the Halliwells are arrested for kidnapping. That '70s Episode Prue Channels Her Powers Through Her Hands In 1999, when a friend of the Halliwell's holds a birthday party for her soon at Golden Gate Park, two Grimlocks attack and kidnap the friend's son. Prue Halliwell then chases the Grimlocks to an open area and makes them hover several feet of the ground channel her Telekinetic power through her hands rather than her eyes. Shocked by this she was unable to prevent the Grimlock from escaping with the boy. At the same time this happens, a reporter, Eric Lohman witnesses her using her powers. Out of Sight Prue Vanquishes Alec When one of Leo Wyatt's charges, a future-Whitelighter is targeted by a Darkligghter known as Alec, Leo tries to protect the woman, named Daisy, but Alec manages to wound Leo with one of his Darklighter Arrows. Leo goes to Halliwell Manor to get the help of the Charmed Ones, revealing his true identity to the sisters. Piper Halliwell casts a spell to switch powers with Leo in order to heal him. The spell unknowingly switches all of the sisters powers and Prue has a premonition of Daisy being killed by Alec in Golden Gate Park. While Piper stays with Leo, Prue and Phoebe go to the park to find Daisy. Prue then chants the spell to switch powers, rendering her a Darklighter and giving her the power of the Touch of Death. She uses the power to incinerate Alec, destroying him once and for all. Love Hurts The Sisters Save Eric and Vanquish the Collectors When Phoebe Halliwell volunteers at a convalescent hospital, she meets a young man named Eric Bragg whose father is a patient in the institution. Phoebe and her sisters learn that a duo of warlocks known as The Collectors are after both Eric and his father because they know the location of The Akashic Records, a book of ancient prophecies that describes the world down to the smallest detail. The Collectors kidnapped Eric's father and threatened to kill him if Eric didn't reveal to them the location. At the Manor, the sisters try to protect Eric but he receives a phone call from the two warlocks telling him to meet them in Golden Gate Park with the location of the records. Due to a hearing thoughts spell, Prue and Piper find out where Eric was going and they followed him. At the park, the sisters are able to find Eric and due to the spell they cast they hear the warlocks' plan and they are able to out smart the warlocks, who then destroy each other with their needle-like finger protrusions. They're Everywhere Prue is Killed by the Dragon Warlock After the Infernal Council sends a Genie and a Dragon Warlock after the Charmed Ones, Prue Halliwell unintentionally makes a wish causing her to become a teenager again; which causes her to become powerless against evil. At Halliwell Manor, Prue sneaks out and takes older Prue's vehicle. While driving down the street, Prue runs into the Dragon Warlock; she does not know that he is a warlock or that he intends to kill her and her sisters. After the Dragon tries to assault Prue in her vehicle, she escapes and runs to Golden Gate Park. Hours later, Prue manages to find a telephone and calls her sisters to tell her where she is. Just as Leo, Piper and Phoebe arrive at the park, they see Prue running towards them. Out of no where, the Dragon appears and grabs Prue. With his arm places around her neck, the Dragon stabs Prue in the back killing her. Be Careful What You Witch For Eames Kills a Witch In 2001, an insidious warlock known as Eames targeted powerful witches and their Whitelighters in hopes of gaining the power to Orb Up There and obliterate all Elders and Whitelighters leaving their charges vulnerable to him and all movement of evil. After the Elders put all Whitelighters on alert and forbade them from orbing, in an attempt to lure a Whitelighter out into the open, Eames tracked a witch to Golden Gate Park and stabbed her knowing that her Whitelighter could sense her pain. Leo could sense the witches pain but did not orb to her. Later on, the Whitelighter Natalie orbed to the witch thinking she could heal her but it was too late. Eames appeared in the park however and attempted to kill Natalie but the Charmed Ones were there to save her. This event however, led to Eames attacking at Halliwell Manor and killing Natalie with a Darklighter Arrow.Blinded by the Whitelighter Entrance to the Demonic Market In 2002, a Hawker Demon targets Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's new born Wyatt Halliwell in hopes of selling the baby to the highest bidder in the Demonic Market. In an attempt to locate the demons after Wyatt, Paige Matthews disguises herself as a demon and finds the entrance to the Demonic Market in Golden Gate Park after scrying for the location. When Paige arrives at the location, their are 2 demonic guards watching over the entrance. The demon guard asks Paige for the password and she kills the other guard; she is then granted access to the Market. The guard waves his hand and a portal to the Market opens.Baby's First Demon Allen and Penny Halliwell's Witch Be-In In 2003, after Paige Matthews puts on a pair of Penny Hallliwell's cursed go-go boots, she winds up beings transferred back to the 1960's. During this time Penny Halliwell was a free-spirited woman concerned about nature and spreading love instead of hate. Penny's friend Robyn invites Paige to a Witch Be-In they are holding in Golden Gate Park to promote peace, joy and happiness. Phoebe and Piper find out Paige has been sent to the past and the two sisters also put 2 of Gram's cursed articles of clothing on, teleporting them back to the 60's as well. At the park, just as the sisters introduce themselves to Allen and Patty, the cops show up and Piper and Phoebe are arrested. Witchstock Gallery Golden_Gate1.jpg Golden_Gate2.jpg Golden_Gate3.jpg Golden_Gate4.jpg Golden_Gate6.jpg Golden-gate-park12.jpg golden-gate-park13.jpg golden-gate-park14.png golden-gate-park15.jpg Golden_Gate8.jpg Golden_Gate9.jpg golden-gate-park16.jpg References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Out of Universe Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6